Anime crush
by Simitar044
Summary: Takumi se encuentra solo en un mundo donde debe luchar y para crear un ejercito poderoso debera usar a iconicos personajes del anime y manga ¡Que la guerra empieze!


Capítulo 1: Oscuridad

Sueño con una galería de arte, sueño que todos gritan mi nombre, sueño que a nadie le disgustan mis cuadros, yo soy feliz… muy, muy feliz y justamente cuando me encuentro en la cúspide me pongo muy triste porque me doy cuenta que estoy soñando y finalmente despierto, normalmente estaría todo en orden si hubiese despertado en mi cama en mi aburrida vida de siempre, yendo a la escuela junto a mi molesta vecina, tener que oir las quejas de Hisashi en el camino, todo para volver a estar solo en la escuela en donde ellos me ignoran y pretenden que no me conocen porque solo vamos juntos a la escuela para contentar a nuestras madres pero ellos no me agradan ni yo a ellos.

Volvería a mi casa para ignorar a mis terribles padres que les importa más su vida social que su único hijo quien se a sentido muy solo y como un inútil toda su vida. Estaría mejor conmigo mismo si al menos hubiese sido un solitario listo como en los mangas pero en la realidad hay situaciones más crueles, soy un solitario pero no soy listo ni mucho menos talentoso en algo, me va mal en todas mis asignaturas y no sé porque si estudio a diario y no tengo vida social, mis manos son muy torpes y soy incapaz de tener destreza alguna, es como si de verdad no fuese capaz de ser bueno en algo ¿Por eso me odiaran mis padres? ¿Quizás esa es la razón para haberse rendido conmigo y preferir dejarme por mi cuenta?

Hay días en los que de verdad no me gustaría despertar nunca ¿pero saben? Incluso el destino es gracioso un día que no quise volver a despertar todo salió mal y en vez de eso desperté en otro lado ¿Era acaso posible?

Desperté en la rivera de un rio en medio de un frondoso bosque, me parecía extraño pero ya había visto este paisaje una vez en algún sueño. Camine siguiendo el rio pensando en lo que había hecho antes de acostarme, nada que no hubiese hecho yo mismo ¿Por qué vendría a parar aquí? Me pellizqué el brazo para saber si estaba dormido y efectivamente supe que estaba muy despierto, mientras me quejaba por el dolor así de la nada se apareció la figura de una chica muy similar a mi molesta vecina Kazumi pero con una vestimenta muy rara, efectivamente me asuste por su repentina llegada, ella solo sonrió y me hablo seguidamente.

-¿Podrías venir conmigo? Nuestro anfitrión le espera en el salón principal

-¿De qué hablas y de dónde saliste?

Mis preguntas fueron resueltas cuando de un momento a otro la chica chasqueo sus dedos y aparecimos en cuestión de segundos en la sala del trono de un castillo medieval de aspecto germano (El clásico modelo medieval que todos conocen) En el trono había un hombre gigante en una armadura de plata y una gran barba blanca, sus ojos eran grandes y amarillos como el más fino topacio.

-Solo mírate muchacho ¡Estas tan confundido que no sabes porque cosa comenzar a preguntar! ¿O me equivoco? – dijo el hombre del trono con voz de trueno, tal parece que era el rey de este castillo

-¡S-si señor! Yo… la verdad no tengo idea de la que pasa aquí…

-¡No hace falta que sigas hablando renacuajo! Yo te convoque aquí para tener algo de diversión en este agujero

-¿Diversión, de que tipo? No soy muy bueno en los juegos su alteza yo…

-¡Basta de modestia, yo sé quién eres! ¿Por qué crees que te escogí específicamente a ti? Tú me darás una gran diversión y de paso poder hacer una prueba que tanto e querido hacer – El rey se puso de pie y bajo lentamente del desnivel que había entre su trono y el suelo haciendo sonar su armadura brillante - ¡Jugaremos a una gran partida de la conquista!

¿Conquista, que clase de juego era ese? No tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto, juzgando por la temática de este lugar estaba seguro de que no era un juego de video o un juego de mesa.

-Mi ejército contra tu ejército, gana quien conquiste la base del otro y como sé que no tienes nada aquí te voy a dar unas tierras y un poco de esto…

El rey de gran estatura sacó un frasco entremedio de su armadura y me lanzó a mis manos y milagrosamente lo pude atrapar.

-¿Qué es esto, tinta? – me pregunte algo confuso

-Si, pero no de cualquier tipo es única y tu única dotación ¡No puedes darte el lujo de malgastarla! Ahora mi asistente te llevara a tus tierras y te explicara las reglas

-¡Un momento qu…! – no pude continuar porque esa chica me teletransporto a otra locación

Era una especie de villa antigua japonesa como de la época feudal, con muchas casas pequeñas y cada una con un campo de arroz, el centro de la diminuta villa tenía un poso, pero era un pasaje amplio como para que una concurrida multitud se pasease por allí o unos comerciantes se pusieran allí o un pequeño espectáculo callejero se estableciera allí.

-¡Bienvenido a tu villa jugador, tu misión será proteger la casa del alcalde la cual es la de más al fondo, para lograrlo deberás formar un ejército…!

-¿Un ejército? – mire alrededor de la villa y no podía sentir un alma - ¿¡Pero con que pueblo!? ¡No veo a nadie!

La chica se hecho a reír pasivamente por rato hasta que se detuvo y volvió a ponerse seria como si nunca hubiese reído.

-¡Eso deberás hacerlo tu chico, la tinta que su majestad os a otorgado debe darte la capacidad para crear un poderoso ejército! Pero cuidado si no lo haces bien solo la vas a desperdiciar un invaluable recurso, llena estas casas y rodéate de colegas en los que puedas confiar, no importa si son reales alla o no lo son pero si lo pueden llegar a ser porque toda idea concebida por un ser vivo también está viva en alguna parte del mundo ¡no te olvides de eso! Ahora si no te importa debo irme

Ella en abrir y cerrar de ojos se fue sin que yo pudiera contestar algo ¿Qué me quiso decir con todo eso? ¿Ideas que viven, armar un ejército, pelear…? ¡No ira a pensar que voy a pelear con el de verdad en una guerra! ¿Yo, pelear, pero en qué clase de mundo estoy…? Tenía que estar soñando, nada de esto podía ser real yo…

-¡Hola! ¿te pasa algo? – escuche una voz que venía detrás mío – No te había visto nunca por aquí ¿También te perdiste como nosotros?

Me di la vuelta y pude ver a una niña rubia de ojos azules y con ropa como del siglo xix, ella me miraba con asombro y yo con desconcierto, estaba seguro de haberla visto en alguna parte.

-¿Qué haces aquí niña y donde están tus padres?

-¿Mis padres? Bueno yo… no lo sé, crecí en un orfanato y nunca supe quiénes eran por eso Sali a buscarlos y en mi viaje conocí gente fabulosa que me a ayudado mucho pero un día simplemente desperté junto amigos en este lugar y no sabemos cómo volver a casa, encontramos esta villa abandonada pero no pensé que encontraríamos a más gente amigable tan pronto ya que solo vemos pasar a esos hombres de hojalata que cuando apenas nos ven tratan de matarnos, tu vienes de afuera ¿Sabes lo que sucede allí afuera?

-No, lo siento niña yo también estoy perdido, pero puedo ayudarte si me lo permites – dije sonriendo de forma creciente – me llamo Takumi Aisawa, encantado de conocerte

-¡Y yo soy Nadja Applefield el placer es todo mío!


End file.
